


Adventures at the Charity Shop

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Gen, M/M, Shopping, subverting the gender binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Castiel shopping - clothes shopping - for the first time is something of an interesting experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures at the Charity Shop

Taking Castiel shopping - clothes shopping - for the first time is something of an interesting experience.

"No, Cas,that’s not- that’s in the ladies section, dude," sighs Dean, shaking his head at the hoodie Castiel is holding up hopefully, carefully (as if the hanger might break in his hands) for Dean’s inspection.

It’s a nice hoodie, sure, with with slight fraying around the left cuff and a bright, simple, large embroidered bee over the chest. Probably even Castiel’s size, too, give or take an inch on the sleeves; but then, hoodies are designed to be big, after all. It’s… nice, and despite the obvious challenge of keeping anything that’s white decently clean with their motels-and-laundrettes lifestyle, Dean would be willing to indulge the ex-angel’s odd tastes if it weren’t for the fact that it’s on a rack that’s clearly marked  _Ladies_  in bold, pink letters on the sign.

There’s something in him that just  _rebels_  at the idea of letting Castiel, innocent of the ways of the world and the ways people will judge him, get it into his head that wearing women’s clothes is the right way to go about things.

(Dean was taught a sharp and painful lesson about that involving a pair of pink, lacy panties, a thigh wound from a rugaru, and his dad’s belt when he was younger, and some dark, hurting part of him rails at the thought of Castiel going through something similar at the hands of a random stranger. Hates the idea of Castiel being made a target because of the clothes he chooses to wear, when he doesn’t know any better.)

Castiel scowls a little. “I doubt the clothing has any particular gender allegiance,” he mutters under his breath, shrugging out of his trench coat - currently being worn over a faded Metallica tee and some jeans with a hole in the knee, borrowed from Dean - and slipping the hoodie on.

It’s a nice hoodie, but it’s even nicer with Cas in it, dark shock of hair contrasting with the white, a rare, silly smile on his face as he looks down at the bee plastered across his chest and shakes his arms so the sleeves slide down until they nearly cover his fingers. “I like it.”  
"Yeah, I know, but- but it’s for  _ladies_ , Cas, and you’re a dude. Or, you’ve got a dude’s body anyway, so…” Dean ignores the growing sinking feeling in his stomach that this conversation is going to go round and round in circles, potentially for hours. Or days

"Why is it for ladies?" asks Castiel, rolling his shoulders to test the comfort of it, turning to eye himself in the mirror curiously. "After all, it fits me perfectly well." He smooths his hands over his chest as if to check that, nope, he’s not suddenly grown boobs to help fill out loose fabric in the chest area.

Dean, really, doesn’t have an argument for that. It’s not as if there’s anything particularly gender-specific about it.

After several long moments of examining himself in the mirror, brow minutely furrowed, Castiel takes the hoodie off again and slips the trench coat back on. “Does that mean I have won the argument?” he asks, turning to look at Dean with his head cocked on one side, considering Dean’s continued silence as he fights to find a rational counter-argument. “May I keep the hoodie?”

They end up keeping the hoodie, with the provision that, from now on, they’re only looking at the men’s clothes.

(An hour or so later, Dean’s unloading the jeans and and jackets and plaid that Castiel had picked out onto the till of the goodwill store. There’s long-forgotten-band tees and comfortable jumpers along with the bee hoodie - and a grey cardigan button-up cardigan, and a knee-length, pleated denim skirt.)

(He wonders vaguely, as he ignores the faintly confused look the cashier gives him, why the hell he’d been unable to come up with any good arguments against any of the  _any of them_  - once Castiel had pointed out that it fit him, and wouldn’t impede his running whilst attempting to escape demons and eldritch abominations. Or, indeed, any arguments other than, “It’s supposed to be for girls.)

(He comes to the conclusion that, maybe, it’s because there aren’t any. And in the end, after the way Castiel smiles as he pulls off his trench coat and snuggles into the bee hoodie the minute it’s been scanned? He really couldn’t give a crap if the thing was originally meant for someone with boobs.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~If anyone feels like drawing me art of Castiel in wellies with his bee hoodie and denim skirt on, splashing around in puddles, I will love you forever and pay you back in fic.~~
> 
> EDIT: guys guys go check out carry-on-my-wayward-heart's [beautiful art](http://carry-on-my-wayward-heart.tumblr.com/post/74219462817/castiel-in-a-bee-hoodie-and-a-skirt-courtesy-of) for this fic and send them a bunch of love because it's adorable.


End file.
